Drop of Love
by Crofregernish
Summary: Kakashi oneshot


Five AM.

The sun was just beginning to rise from behind the mountains, casting jagged shadows across the lake. The water was freezing, and the shadows kept it that way. Only one person was in the massive lake; it was much too cold and deep for anyone but you. You welcomed the challenge to push your body to the limits, muscles numb. You were reaching your sixth mile: the last one of the morning. Sweat and water mixed across your back as you finally reached the shore. Between breaths, you saw Hatake Kakashi sitting on the rocks, spinning your towel around his fingers. "Not bad," was his greeting."Give it to me," was yours. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Make-". You had the towel wrapped around you before he could finish his sentence. "I let you do that," he could admit that Kakashi had you beat in strength - though not by much - but you had him beat many times over in reflexes. You suspected, however, that he let his guard down a little around you. "Why are you here?" you asked, walking away from the lake and toward the village."Hokage wants us."* * *It was no suprise the Hokage needed your _services_. You were the best in ANBU. Kakashi liked to say he would be best soon, as he was close behind, but you knew it wouldn't happen. You trained too much to let him be the best. Stopping quickly at your home, you changed into light khakis and a t-shirt. Knowing there was a good chance you would be given an assignment, you grabbed your black duffel bag. Kakashi was waiting patiently outside, leaning against your steps. "Race you," was all you needed to hear. You sprinted, agilely avoiding collisions with people and feeling as though you were running on and Kakashi reached the front steps of the Hokage's building at the same time. "Cheater," he accused. "How can I cheat at running?" you fired had no reply other than yelling "Rematch!" and taking off running once again. You took off after him, narrowly missing a few bustling maids and artwork adourning different hallways. You almost tripped over an elderly man, on hands and knees, choosing to wax the floor by hand. Kakashi turned back to laugh, but fell into a slipping young maid. He fell over her legs, with his sticking out into the room. You were able to - somewhat - gracefully stop before tripping over him, and causing a bigger pile up in the hallway. You doubled over laughing as Kakashi turned an unflattering color of red. He angrily tried to scramble to his feet. "You little-""Ahem."Kakashi stopped dead mid-sentence and froze."Kakashi-sama.""Ugh... Tsunade-san?""Why are you on my maid?" Tsunade asked, arms crossed. She had not much expression on her face, other than slight had no answer other than to spring to his feet and help the rather embarassed maid to her feet. She ran off, leaving Kakashi with nowhere to look but at his , on the other hand, could barely contain laughter. You had stopped after Tsunade appeared, in order to maintain a look of composure. However, even being thoroughly trained to keep an expressionless appearance, you could barely contain laughter."Come with me," Tsunade said, turning back into her said nothing, but shot you daggers with his eyes; you stuck out your was sitting at her desk, nothing but a picture and a piece of paper on it. She nodded to two seats in front of her, and you and Kakashi took a seat."This, is your mission," she began. "His name is Oshimo Jiro, more commonly known as'Nezumi', the Mouse. I've received credible information he plans to assassinate someone inKonoha. Who, is not important. You just need to stop him before it happens. Understood?"Kakashi and I nodded. We were often partnered on the most dangerous of the S-ranked missions. It was the only time we stopped being pulled out a map and gave it to Kakashi; to you she gave a small leather pouch."Good luck," Tsunade said before leaving the room. She didn't like the idea of killing someone anymore than you, but you both knew it had to be done. "Let's go."The two of you had been hiking for hours through thick terrain, but could finally hear the sounds of the nearby camp. Kakashi put his hand out in front of you. Neither of you spoke when you were nearing a target. During missions, neither your nor Kakashi would take the lead: it was teamwork. But there was always the sense of him protecting you both made your way to the trees until you were on the very outskirts of the small camp. You could see clear across it. You crouched on a branch, hidden by trees, with Kakashi close behind you. You unwrapped the small leather pouch Tsunade had given you - she always gave you the right weapon. Three small darts and metal tube and snipe. You knew the other two darts were not if you missed, but in case you got captured. To kill you and Kakashi. You loaded one dart in, fast and with precision. Kakashi had barely takena breath before you had found and killed Nezumi. He fell to the ground, and that's all you had time to see. Kakashi had taken your arm and was pulling you."Hurry up!" he was yelling. You knew something was wrong. After every assassination, you moved quietly away, to not leave a trail or give away your position. This time, Kakashi was yelling and dragging you through the was too felt the blade cut your blood was spilling out. You knew it was deep. You could feel the warm liquid seeping into your was black.***Your eyes sprung open. You tried to move but you couldn't. You looked to your side, and breathed a sigh of relief seeing only Kakashi, you weren't captured. You were tied to makeshift bed of woven-together branches and logs."Kakashi?" you could barely hear your own voice. It was quiet. Helpless. Kakashi didn't look up. "Kakashi... What happened? What went wrong?"This time he moved, you could see his eyes were red. You opened your mouth to talk, but he shook his head. "Don't say anything. Don't move after I untie you.""They didn't know we were assassins," he began. He pulled his makeshift chair next to your bed. "They must have thought we were just scouts. They were coming from below us, and started to come up after you shot Nezumi. We weren't fast enough..."You realized you had been hurt. Everything had been black after you killed Nezumi; it began to come back. Kakashi running, the shuriken. Kakashi had tied you to keep you from moving when you woke up. The injury must have been serious..."It had longer blades than most shuriken. It cut much deeper. I didn't think you'd make it." Kakashi almost whispered the last sentence. He lowered his head into his hands and you knew he was crying. Slowly, you reached up and took his hand. He squeezed it lightly before laying his head on your shoulder. You closed your eyes; you knew you were safe.***Soft beeping woke you. You tried to open your eyes, but bright lights blinded you. You could hear yelling, but it seemed far away. Blinking a few times, everything started coming into focus. You were in a hospital bed. An IV hooked up to your arm, and you could see the nurse arguing with Kakashi in the hall. You smiled to yourself, and sat up. Surprising yourself, as you remembered why you were here. Your back no longer hurt. You didn't feel weak. Kakashi saw you and pushed past the nurse."I tried to tell her to let you go," Kakashi blurted out. More-or-less in one breath."Why can't I?" You eyed the nurse. She was tall, about as tall as you, wearing high heels, hair curled, with enough makeup for a beauty store. She was glaring at you."She _said_ that you weren't well enough," Kakashi thought for a moment before adding, "then she asked me out for dinner.""What did you say?" You demanded."No.""Tell me!" If it weren't for the many blankets and wires, you would've leapt out of the bed at Kakashi's throat."I did!" Kakashi looked alarmed. "I said no.""Oh..." you were a little embarassed, but got over it quickly. The human Barbie doll was still glaring. "Give me your shoe.""What?""Your shoe, give it to me."Kakashi handed you his shoe, not wanting to upset you more. In one swift movement, you threw the shoe out the still open door and hit the nurse in the head. Kakashi was laughing, you were pulling out your wires left and right before jumping out of the bed. Barbie's friends were squealing with fright over their fallen pulled your pair of pants - neatly folded on a chair - and left your bloodied shirt, prefering the hospital gown that was no longer revealing. "Can we go?" you asked Kakashi. He nodded, following you out into the beauty pageant princesses glared at you, but didn't dare to say anything. As soon as Kakashi emerged from the room, their attention all turned to him. Mouths open, they stared. All at once, invitations to dinner, lunch, and anywhere else they could think of began pouring out of the crowd of looked at Kakashi, eyes girls looked at each other, looking looked at you, looking then he kissed you. Mouth pressed against yours, he could think of nothing else to do but hold there you stood, and realized, Kakashi had taken off his mask.


End file.
